


Bad Boy

by warschach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Student! Eren, are we surprised that i wrote more smut?, yoga teacher! Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi teaches yoga at World Fitness and Eren is one of his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a one shot that involved yoga poses? Um, yeah, I have no excuse. I'm shameful and this smut is kinda of eh? But hey, gotta write some smut for my needs.

Levi was not a pervert, not by any means intentionally. It crept up on him on day like a sly thief in the shadows of a fortified fortress. Perhaps revealing how his lecherous tendencies occupied would best plead his case. Working as a fitness coach, Levi encountered all types of people: the meek beginner that was slumped to the roof like beats drop in dub-step, meaning all the damn time and with much less flair than the genre. Then you had your intermediates, true their endurance rival a novice but their form lacked greatly and their pace was irregular. The coach had to pin them down with his trademark glare and they remedied the situation hastily. Next were your advance individuals and you may assume those types would be a joy in his class. True, he didn’t need to keep a watchful eye on them like the others but with their skill and experience they attempted to correct him, in front of his other students. And well, you just didn’t shit in a church, now did you? No and it was the equal to him- reprimanding his teaching and proclaiming they could do his job better. He liked to title them as heretics because not a soul was more adept than Levi.

This was what he expected with the start of a new session- the same bullshit with the insufferable similar tropes of human sags of walking shit. He was prepared to trudge through the day like any other, barely speaking to his students aside his advice and critiques, emitting an ambiance of tranquility. It was yoga after all, if anything else his class was calming. The sight that greeted him though was anything but placid.

He was at the front of the room, back towards the group of accumulating bodies of all varying stages of fitness expertise; the room was silent save for the slap of mats rolling on the hardwood floor and the timid chatter among familiars. The mirrored wall provided the raven a full scope of his students without requiring him to glance over his shoulder. There was many woman as often the case with this type of workout. They were more pliant and agile than men plus it was less grueling on their joints unlike HITT and strength training. And a rumor passed between the women of his appearance and sculpted form. Something like that was doubted immediately the moment it reached his ears till he tested it on the field. By test, he meant the quite lewd display he performed during the session while wearing the tightest of boy shorts and under armor tank top; needless to say, no one had their head down when they entered the downward dog position. The hard smack of unfocused bodies did a lot for his ego.

But the usual neutral faced man gawked, actually gawked like an old hen in her 40’s that just witness the boy next door becoming the next Hugh Jackman. His visage smoothed out as the modern Adonis strolled in his class, foam mat rolled underneath his armpit as he spoke animatedly to the blonde next to him.  For the briefest of moments, his eyes flickered to meet Levi’s in the mirror and the man couldn’t call any appropriate color to identify the irises appraising him. They were bright that much was clear but they appeared jade with the sun’s direct contact, illuminating them like some cursed gem in a dragon’s den.  But when the artificial light hit them, Levi could of swore they converted into a pacific blue, vast as the sea itself. And the mere fact that he was so enamored with a pair of eye more than the caramel body that was as equally as swollen as his own spoke levels to his distant heart.

The boy- more so man if he was to be politically correct- smirked at him and Levi belatedly realized that he had been staring, not at the mirror but at the very man himself. He whipped back so hastily he almost got light headed, the girlish giggles at his back side did not help either. Clearing his throat to soil the jovial mood, the instructor went to work, detailing the expectations and the routines that were required. He was a drilling man and he only accepted the best, any who couldn’t keep up were advised to leave and get their money worth. With all the preliminaries out of the way, Levi set the pace and started with a low impact warm-up. It was simple enough for the novice to manage but it kept the more advance students busy with perfecting the action.

Levi paced the room, passing a disinterested glance at the students with poor form. A soft bark of command came from the instructor and the student deftly corrected it before the man passed on. If he were to be honest, he wasn’t too concerned of anyone except the beautiful stranger; he was anything but desperate though so he took his time. The stroll to the back of the room took him longer than usual.

His nerves were jittery and excited by the time he reached the other man and from the way his body fluidly converted to each stance, Levi knew he wasn’t anywhere near a novice but not quite an expert. There was plenty room for improvement which was what he was hoping for.

“Alright, that’s enough.  Move to child’s pose now.”  The brunet shook his arms and legs, folding them under his knees and overlapping them with his torso. The position left him quite _exposed_ and Levi was seriously considering joining a church because _this_ had to be a religious experience. Ass spread and propped up on his heels for Levi’s eyes, suddenly the elastic material of his pants felt very tight.

Mutely, he sucked in a breath, so grateful that his student’s head were bowed and therefore unaware to the lewd matter in which his tongue licked at his lips. His cock would fit very nicely in that supple ass.

Oh, this was definitely going to be _interesting_.

[x]

Over the course of a month, Levi learned a few things. One, the gorgeous man that stole his breath was named Eren, simple but somehow so fucking lovely. Eren. Eren. Eren. The named sounded perfect on his lips. Two, Eren _had_ to be at the very least bisexual, if the obnoxious manner that he flirted with Levi was anything to go by. The brat had no qualms bending into a stretch just as Levi made his rounds. He had a good form and rarely needed direction on it but for some inexplicable reason it suffered whenever Levi approached him. Letting his knees falter or allowing his spine to curve but Levi was there to teach and all too eager to do so. Hands on, of course. And three, Levi definitely wanted that pliant and agile body in a downward dog position for him.

“Warrior position. Hold it for 60 seconds. If you feel any pain, take a 5 second break and go back to it. You won’t improve if you don’t push your body.” Levi drilled at head of the room and a few groans emitted anonymously though he could pin point three people if given the chance.

Annie and Mikasa, the two of his top students were swift to morph their joints, almost mimicking each other unconsciously. The blonde was a bit more fluid and gracefull, whereas the raven girl’s pose lacked the perfection of the rigid form. Sasha, the brunette who was chronically tardy for his class, moaned in pain, her hind leg dipped to the floor.

“Oi, fix your leg.” He barked.

“Aw, you know my knees are crap.” She complained but he tsked at her, noting the loss of her binding on her joints. Yoga was a low impact exercise and a great alternate for those with poor ones, but proper care was always a must in one’s goal for overall health and physical well-being.

“You’re not wearing your wrap. Go to the front desk and rent one, now.” He mentioned at the door and the girl was already darting out the threshold.

Stepping in between the open spaces, the instructor kept a vigilant eye, seeking for a weak form among the bodies. Aside from the usual people, most of them were performing it flawlessly. Then there was Eren, who the moment Levi strutted by him, dropped his arms. What a little shit.

“Jaeger.” Levi grumbled, head still turned away from the dashing brunet. People could’ve sworn he had eyes on the back of his head.

“Sorry. My body is just so s _ore_.” Eren answered but his saccharine and innocent tone suggested otherwise.

But it was just the excuse he needed to touch those golden broad shoulders; gliding his hands under them, he elevated them, chest pressed to Eren’s back. The solid spine padded with tone muscles slotted to his firm pecks. “Maybe you need some extra attention.” Levi whispered deliberately across the brunet’s ear

Eren’s voice was strained and it wasn’t due to the routine for once. “You’re right. I need some one on one.” His reply was just as sultry and husky and the shiver raking them didn’t go undetected.

It was chore to pull away from Eren but the promise of what came afterwards was enough to get Levi through the remnants of his class.  It seemed like his students purposely delayed their departure, making idle chat as they gathered their equipment. The instructor attempted to look unfazed by the stranglers. Finally, the last of them filed through the door, leaving a spacious room and two fairly horny men alone, free to play how they want.

Fuck, the possibilities were ceaseless. How could he bend Eren? What stance would be best situated for fucking him and ramming that perfect ass? Child’s play was a very compromising one but something about the vulnerability of the Cat pose called to him.

“So how do you want me?” Eren asked and shit what a fucking loaded question.

The raven’s eyes took a leisurely stroll down that tone body, soaking in the thick golden thighs that would look lovely around his waist and the broad chest that he ached to grope. A better question was not _how_ did he but _how_ couldn’t he.

“Do a warm up. Five minutes. I plan to have you _stretched_ to your limits.” Levi practically purred his final statement and took great gratification when Eren gulped visibly.

The brunet flung his arms back and out, rolling them in circles for 20 seconds. Next he stationed his feet firmly and squatted perfectly, knees bent and ass pushed out. His spine was impeccably straight.

“Good,” Levi hummed. “Work on opening your hips. Spread your legs wide and bend forward, try to touch your ankles if you can.”

Eren glanced over his shoulder and smirked. “You mean like this, teach?” Slowly, he kicked his legs apart as far as they permitted, which left a fine gap between them. “This good?” He asked teasingly.

The shit was cocky and he knew the effect he had on Levi.  Levi cupped the back of Eren’s powerful  thighs, scraping his fingers down the muscle, it twitched under his touch.  “Keep your shit tight, Jaeger.” He squeezed and the tendon flexed. “Not bad, now bend.” Hand at the small of his back, the raven ushered his torso forward and the man folded in half, easily keeping his pose.

“Shit.” Eren grunted as he tensed into the stretch.

“Feel good?”

“Oh yeah.”

“If you paid more attention to your warm up, you wouldn’t have this problem.” Levi reprimanded coolly but secretly he was thankful for Eren’s careless nature. He swatted the outside of brunet’s thigh. “Alright, do alternate lunges.”

“No offense but I was seriously hoping for something else when I asked for this.” Eren admitted as he carefully realigned his body and took his next form. He held the lunge for a few seconds before pulling back up and repeating the motion on the other leg.

“Like?”

Eren looked at Levi sheepishly, trying to keep his body rigid. “Well…I was hoping for…um sex?” It was almost galvanizing to see the former cocky and strong-headed man turn into a blushing teenager. His eyes dipped away from Levi’s blank face.

“Maybe I misread the situation…I’m-“

“Christ,” Levi interrupted, “Ever heard of good things come to those who wait?”

Eren stuttered unattractively, knees wobbling. “W-what?”

“I was trying to building the atmosphere. You know, be a gentlemen and all but if you’re that horny- we can skip straight to the foreplay.”

The man turned a cherry red and lost his form completely, his mouth dropped open, gaping uselessly. “I thought…”

“Isn’t that what you wanted? For me to fuck you?”

“Well yeah.” Eren finished lamely, wringing his hands nervously.

Levi clicked his tongue at him. The shit had no issue toying and teasing him but turn the tables and the brat wilted to a 15 year old. “What happened to your balls? You had no issue before showing me your ass. Which I should tell you made teaching this class very difficult. Try not getting a hard on in front of 30 people.”

“Like it any easier for me. Have you seen _your_ ass? I swear you intentionally make us do Cat just so I can see how nice it is.” Eren rebutted heatedly.

“Staring at my ass, huh? That’s not what you’re paying me for. Such a bad student.” Levi mocked.

Eren grinned, regaining his confidence and calming his form. He closed the brief space between them, invading the raven’s boundaries playfully. “Yeah, you were just the bonus, Levi.”

Levi shoved at his chest gently. “Then allow me to do my job. Downward-facing dog. Now” He growled.

“Yeah I bet.” Eren quipped and whipped around, always the little tease to part his legs and bow. “You like this, teach?”

Abandoning all pretenses, Levi didn’t prolong the ploy of this after class session and ambled behind Eren and shamelessly ran his hands up and down his thighs once more.  He didn’t think he could over get over how _thick_ and strong they were or how lovely they would look around his waist.

“It’s a good look for you, Eren. Presenting your ass to me. I like it.” He groped ruthlessly at them, just how he always wished and when Eren mewled, he doubled his efforts, relishing the perky mounds and the soft meat still lingering. Toned ass were nice but there was something alluring about butts with a little bit of cushion. It made him want to squeeze at them till Eren cried.

He slapped his cheeks harshly. “Christ, Levi.” The brunet moaned. “Take an easy.”

“You fucking shit,” the raven snarled, now grinding his erection openly. The instructor sounded winded. “I’ve been waiting forever to touch you. Let me enjoy myself.”

Eren chuckled at first but the conceited noise cut off into a needy whine as Levi pulled the waistband of his shorts. “Now who’s thirty for it?”

“You got a big ass mouth. I bet it be better sucking my cock, don’t you think?”

“G-god! Levi…shit.” Eren gasped at the filthy words fogging his brain. Workout totally forgone, the men gradually dropped to the mat, Eren perfectly posed in the Cat position with his shorts and boxers pooling at his knees. His cock bobbed with the rocking of Levi’s hips, heavy and swollen with pre-cum.

“Oh? Someone likes it dirty, I see.” With a sinful smirk, Levi examined the panting form’s reflection in the mirror across the room. Those high cheek bones were dusted with a rosy hue, chocolate hair pasting to his face. His mouth watered at the sight of Eren’s ass, dick wedged in the slot of it, it throbbed painfully, eager to fill him thoroughly.

“Fucking touch me more, asshole.”

Aw, what a sweet voice, desperate but angry for his touch; the man obliged though. He was just as ravenous for more. The brunet begging and panting wantonly was all he desired in that instant.

Coating his fingers with spit, Levi trailed a wet path from Eren’s balls to his hole, circling it gingerly, almost hissing a breath when it breached the opening. God, he was so _tight_. Visualizing his own cock being envelope by that _tight heat_ had a breathy groan slithering past his lips.

 He withdrew his finger, resigning back to his feather-light caresses.  He cupped Eren’s sack, rolling the spheres and applying just the right amount of pressure to make the brunet squirm and moan. He found Eren’s cock, weeping from neglect and stroked.  His hand glided smoothly up and down the shaft, thanks to the excessive amount of pre-cum.

“L-Levi…shit. That feels so fucking good. Don’t stop.” His head lolled to the side, eyes screwed shut in need.

The pads of his fingers glided up to the crown and made a mess of the slick pearls beading out of it. He closed his fist around it and twisted gently and Eren bucked beneath with a full body shudder. “Good?”

“Very.” He thumbed the slit and teased it mercilessly while the brunet withered below him, meeting his fits with needy rolls.

“Take your shorts off and go into Bridge.” Levi instructed when a deliciously idea popped into his mind. Technically, he was offering Eren one on one training and he’d hate if he tarnished his high standing reputation as an expert trainer.

Eren whined, too pleased with the hand on his cock and the erection grinding his ass. “I thought…we were gonna fuck…”

“We are but I still intend to train your body.” Levi pitched in his sensitive ear and Eren reacted immediately to the smoky tone of sex. He captured his trainer’s pretty thin lips before the man could withdraw and prodded the seam of his mouth, pleading for Levi’s permission to taste him.

His hands slithered to the front of Eren’s chest and shoved the dampened fabric past his pectorals and latched and latched on to the hardening nipples. A wanton moan that rivaled that of a seasoned porn star ceased Eren’s tongue and parted his lips.

Damn, this guy was _way_ too delectable for his own good. Such a fucking sin to beheld. Levi kissed him, the moans of lust making him dizzy and possessive with the urge to fuck every opening available. His mouth would do then that supple ass which pushed at his clothed cock desperately.

He pinched and rolled the hard nubs in his hands, gentle at first to gauged Eren’s response, and the moment that body danced in return, the rougher his hands were. Twisting. Pulling. Tugging. Fondling.  God, he wanted Eren on his back so he could suck them into his mouth and just _bite_.

A trail of saliva connected the tiny distance between their lips, Eren’s frantic pants coloring Levi’s tongue. “Ah fuck…Levi.”

Levi licked his mouth, not quite plunging inside just disabling Eren periodically. “Such a dirty boy.” He scolded hotly and he punished another nipple once more. “Enjoying this…I have to wonder just how you get off alone.”

“I’m the perv?” Eren teased with such a thick and sweet voice that Levi could only describe it like honey. “You’re the one doing it to _me_ …who’s the real dirty boy? I bet you love this…doing fucking nasty shit.”

“You’re right.” Levi conceded. “I’m fucking _bad_ and _filthy_ ” A sinful arousal laced his dark tone plaguing shivers down Eren’s spine.

Mindlessly, he fucked the air, moans heedlessly tainting the oxygen. “I like being bad.”

The raven lavished the unmarked column of Eren’s neck, his hips mirroring Eren’s own, the fabric of his pants and the cleft of Eren’s ass providing the _perfect_ amount of friction. For some reason just dry humping Eren in the middle of his class made his cock twitch and his breath labored.

“Do you now?” Levi drawled, his eyes trained themselves on the mirror. And he savored the sexiness of the sight; Eren on his hands and knees, cock exposed and swollen, hard pink nipples- lustful as sin and poisonous as fucking corruption- receiving his thrusts and basking in the pleasure they sparked every time he rubbed against. How the fuck he would be able not to get a woody in his class session after this point was beyond him.

“Yeah…I’m a very, very bad boy.” Eren rasped darkly. A pretty flush tinted his cheeks almost matching the vibrant shade of red in his lips.

Fuck that sent a powerful electric jolt of fire through his veins, practically sucking his cock. He felt so _dirty_ and _debauched_ with that delicious voice pleading such _nasty, naughty_ words. A sharp inhale pierced his lungs and a violent tremble shook his form.

“Say it again.” He commanded with a fistful of Eren’s ass. He squeezed it viciously, delighting in the man’s throaty whimper, and smacked it, leaving the skin tingly and scarlet.  “Say. It.” He growled into the shell of his ear and snapped his hips forward.

“A-ah! I’m a bad boy, Levi. F-fuck…so bad.”

He bit at the pronounced collar bones, ripping the neck line of his shirt to reveal it. He wanted that. Wanted Eren fucking _exposed_ to him. Needed to see everything. All of that caramel skin, glistering with sweat, pre-cum, and spit. How _bad_ could Eren be?

Eren was a bad boy- and bad boys need to be punished. 

“Take all your clothes off.” Levi ordered and this time he did pull away, rising to his full height and circling Eren like a prey to a ravenous lion.

His thighs quivered and it made a ripple effect down his length. His cock bounced with his balls, the crown bruised with rash reds. And his tight ass jiggled too. He just wanted to go over there and smack it more and knead the fleshy thing in his hands. But he resigned himself to watching. Eren was going to be a bad boy for him.

And Levi loved fucking bad boys.

Joints quaking with arousal and excitement, Eren rose to his knees, ignoring the burn and imprints from the mats. He sought Levi’s hungry eyes and held them as he reached for the hem of his shirt. He stripped it over his head, flaunting the taut lines of his abdomen and pelvis, the delicious V begged for a tongue to lap at it. He tossed it off to the side, neither caring or worry about the location of his clothes. Eren laid on his spine languidly and reached for the shorts pooled at his calves. Thrusting his hips up,  he dragged the palm of his hands down his powerful thigh, dipping inside to caressed himself and teased but never touching his cock or his empty hole. He moaned hoarsely and bit his bottom lip with a sensual heat as he worked his hands downward. He bent his knees and spread them wide enough to showcase his cock and ass to Levi and the man palmed his arousal.

“Bad boy.” Levi said as he played with his cock. “Making me do this.”

“Yes.” Eren purred, eating up the display of his trainer barely contained desire. Levi pushed down the elastic waistband, moving over hard lines and muscles till his erect cock was exposed. “Touch your cock for me.”

His hand tunneled up and down his girth, slapping the foreskin with the action and delivering obscene squelched in the room. Eren neglected his own cock in favor of devouring the show of Levi jerking off. The man was fucking _dirty._ He watched his own hand as it teased the head, pulling the foreskin downwards before tugging it up and pinching the skin together.

A breathy moan departed his lips and Eren _felt_ the power behind that sinful noise, felt his body shudder, felt his cock throbbed, his hole ached. Felt himself mirroring the sound because nothing was sexier than Levi moaning. Levi touching himself in all the right place. Working his cock like a paid porn star that just played with themselves instead of fucking in threesomes or deep throating cocks. Levi’s head lolled backwards, mouth agape and eyes closed and he fisted himself more firmly. He used his free hand to explore his body, going over his clothes and feeling the hard chest. Two perky nipples poked out the fabric and Levi peeked at Eren before seizing one and twisting.

“Like this?” Levi’s raw voice questioned as he manhandled his pecks like a busty breast.

Eren could barely _breathe_ let alone form coherent words and sentences. “Y-yes.”

“You like me being bad?” Levi teased. He sent that questing hand under his shirt, concealed to Eren, but it retraced it original path. And somehow the fact that the cloth shielded away the sight made it all the more enticing.

“Fuck yes….so fucking bad.” Quickly, he lifted his legs, allowing his feet to loop out of his shorts and boxers before he kicked them aside. His ass planted the matt and his thighs parted widely.

“Be bad for me, Eren.”

“ _Yes_. Anything, Levi. Just tell me,” he splayed his hands just outside his cock, gliding and sliding into the curly pubic hair, just grazing his girth.

“Open yourself.” Levi finally focused his eyes on him and slowed the savageness of his own hands.

“I wanna- wanna see you.” Eren moaned.

“See what?” Levi teased and pulled his shirt to his chin. “You mean t _his_?” He stuffed the fabric into his mouth and allowed his hand to wander.

“God. Yes. Please touch your chest.” Levi cupped his other pectoral and squeezed, a muffled groan wetting the material.

Eren brought his hand to his lips and sensually sucked on the digits, getting off at the sight of Levi but the idea that it was Levi’s cock in his mouth. His tongue wetted in between his fingers and pulled out a bit to lavish the tip before thrusting in. A smack resounded in the room as Eren’s hips moved on their own accord and rocked off the matt and into the air. A dirty moan emitted past the moist lips and fingers.

Now they were generously coated with saliva, Eren trailed them down his mouth and chin and dipping into the slope of his neck. Levi eyed the naughty fingers as they centered themselves on his chest then circled his nipples.

“Am I being bad?”

Levi openly moaned and the shirt fell from his lips. “Eren…don’t fucking stop.” He pumped his cock messily, hips blurring as he fucked his hand.

“Levi…feels so good.” He repeated the same process to the other nipple and Levi visibly shook on the spot, breath all gone.

His finger passed down the line of his stomach and arched his back with the motion with a breathless sigh.  He ignored his cock and sunk to his hole which quivered with anticipation of what was to come. Eren rimmed the puckered ring and plunged shallowly inside.

Levi released a feral growl. “F-fuck…Eren…fuck yourself.”

His finger moved more rapidly and thrust in just enough to elicit a needy groan. His hole tried to suck in his finger but he delayed it, giving just a hint of pleasure.

“Le-Levi…I wanna be filled so much.”

“I’m gonna fill you up…just watch. It’s going to be my cock inside you. “

He thrashed his head against the mat, sweat from his forehead flying and wetting the soft surface. “Talk…like that to me. I wanna hear your dirty voice.” He slipped two fingers inside and a wave of content washed over him, reveling in the stretch and the sweet _burn._ But aching for more; the need to be _filled_ ; to be stuffed.

Unable to bear the distance from Eren, Levi stripped off his shirt and pants, settling between Eren’s legs.  He hand covered Eren’s, aiding the fingers deeper inside. “Get them in deep. Going to fuck you so hard, Eren. You have no idea. I’m going to put my cock in that tight ass and open you wide.”

A third finger joined the others and he didn’t even control his own hand, Levi did and he fingered Eren with it, spearing it deep and fast as the addictive sensations pumped though his body. His hips worked in tandem with the motion, granting Levi the right angle to scrape his prostate. Eren never wailed so loudly in his life and Levi swept his tongue over his lips.

“What a bad boy you are. You do this to yourself all the time, right? Fingering your ass. Cumming just from the thought of my cock filling you.”

“Yea…I think about you fucking me. Then I touch my cock while I imagine you riding me.” Eren confessed.

“Oh? Then I guess I should admit,” Levi leaned forward till his body was pressed against Eren’s, Already their cocks rubbed each other, “that I thought about you fucking me in the showers after my class. Kinda always hope you walk in on me while I jerked off to you.”

 Eren’s fingers abandoned their play, latching to the firm ass that flexed under his hand when Levi rolls them. There was a slippery grind to their cock and Levi lost himself to the addictive rocking, just barring down his entire weight on Eren and pushing him across the mat with each powerful thrust. Eren’s hand ran down the back of his thigh and _groped_ the thick muscle then ran over the swell of his ass past the dimples in his spine to the short hairs of his undercut. Eren had his legs hooked under Levi’s ass, encouraging their cocks to brush and coat one another with pre-cum.

The grip on him tightened whenever Levi dipped down to suck at the hollow of his neck, bruising the skin with his blunt teeth. Elbows caged on either side of Eren’s head kept him under Levi.

“Gonna fuck you so hard,” Levi growled into the healing skin, licking the injury with his tongue. He was deliberately messy with the spit, loved the way the light in the room reflected of it at just the right angle. 

Eren shivered under him, cock bobbing with the promise. “Mmm, then fuck me, teach.” He murmured into an open mouth kiss at Levi’s cheekbones. “Got the stuff in my bag.”

A hot whistle of breath left Levi and Eren realized it was the man chuckling at his preemptive preparations.  “Cocky shit…you planned this.” The anger was too mild to be considered a legit emotion; Levi’s hands seemed to scrape his nails more harshly after the fact.

“Told you…wanted you from the start,” Eren explained in a soft breath.

“You bad, bad boy,” Levi admonished with a ravenous kiss.

Levi pulled away, smirking at the way Eren moved after him for another kiss. “Go get it. Oh, and Eren? I want you to crawl.”

His cheeks colored and lip seized by his teeth, Eren rolled to his hands and knees. The heel of his hand pressed off his mat and onto the cool floor, he could feel Levi’s eye trained to his dripping cock and sashaying hips. Levi went back to pumping his cock with languid strokes; the way Eren widened his legs and spread his ass with his rosy hole on full viewing display supplied him with a month’s worth of fapping material. If he wasn’t so fucking aroused by the rolling shoulders and the predatory glint in his student’s eye, he’d fuck him that instant.

But it was better this way- Eren presenting his ass as he assumed Cat position with the world’s most alluring arch. His hands got to work before his brain had a chance to register the cold lube rubbing between his fingers.

He slicked in a single one and Eren’s fucking hole just swallowed it up with no resistance. Eren gasped with a hiss and bared down on him, telling him to fill him with more. It took three fingers to actually have Eren biting his bottom lip and rocking back eagerly.

“So good, ‘s so damn good- fuck.” He barely heard Eren over the wet squelches as his fingers popped out then glided back in. Eren was more than ready.

Eren’s whine at the removal of his finger was short lived as the wide crown of Levi’s cock slithered down the crack of his ass. Condom on and lubed thoroughly, it left a transparent trail between his cheeks. He pressed himself against Eren, groaning softly at how smoothly his cock slipped in when a much more delicious idea made itself known.

He pulled out of him and sat back, and guided Eren by his hips. It didn’t take long for the brunet to get the idea and situate his thighs wide and ass atop the tip of Levi’s cock. With the mirror beyond them, the sight presented Eren bottoming on Levi, nicely taking his wet girth. He groaned and threw his head back, grappling one hand to the nape of Levi’s hair.

Levi perched his chin on his shoulder and basked in everything. The slow pace Eren practiced. The rise of his limbs as his cock slipped out to the head then the sweet descent back to it. Eren grinded languidly on Levi’s lap, circling his hips, making that cock rub him in all the right places. He did it more than once- fucking whimpering like it he swallow cocks for a living. And Levi didn’t dare stop him or regain control. Eren was beautiful with his own method of pleasure.

“Levi.” The mouth around his was hot, uncoordinated, and Eren was so pathetic getting so desperate just by using Levi’s body for his own release. This fucking bad, bad boy…

Levi fucking growled into his mouth, rendering his moans useless and void. “Fucking yourself with my cock.” He snapped. “Fucking bad boy.” His hands found his ass and fucking _squeezed_. “Getting off without me.”

He wasn’t really piss, more aroused than anything, and he was kind of wishing he agreed to the option of recording his sessions so he view Eren all over again.

“Fuck…Levi.”

His ass flexed as his hip snapped forward and rocked the breath out of Eren. He was back on his cock again, then up and down.  Back up, wiggled at the end of his hole, torturing Levi with the loss of his heat. Then it was eating his cock, getting in there nice and tight. He slouched to his elbows and wrapped one hand possessively at his waist, assisting but watching with as silent groans when that ass released his cock just to swallow it again. And he couldn’t tell if it was Eren’s exotic voice moaning and sighing or the fucking way he rode Levi, or just the visual of himself just _slicking in_ then out, that was teetering him to the edge ecstasy.

He just knew he was precariously close to filling the condom, and he would hate to finish before Eren.  He had to witness the bliss out expression on that wrecked face. To devour the way Eren’s face contorted as his cock spurted cum. Those brilliant eyes screwed shut and mouth parted and abused red. He caught Eren’s gaze in the mirror and oh, f _uck,_ Eren looked so fucked out and content. The asshole casted a crooked grin as he utilized his knees to rocking himself faster.

“Bad boy. Watching me. Like what you see?” Eren taunted and pumped his cock.

Word were useless on his lips so he nodded but Eren wanted more. “L-Levi…ngh I’m so close. Ah- shit.”

“Me too. Eren, don’t stop…. _Fuck_ don’t you dare stop.” And god damn his thighs were taking them both to the fiery end. He could feel it, so fucking tight and hot, he was so close. Almost there, just Eren- fuck- Eren just needed to eat his cock like that, squeeze it a bit more…

“Fuck.” And Levi snapped back up and _pounded_ into Eren. Just fucking ramming him hard. Now Eren was keeping up and following Levi as his fist flew over his cock.

He finished first but he was sucking on Eren’s neck as he gasped breathily, close to sobbing, as he jerked himself.  “Ah- ah.”

The veins in his forearm were protruding out as he watched his hand pleasuring his cock. “Levi, ah, Levi…Ah-!”

 It gave a good few twitches, thick streams catching on his heaving pectorals. He rubbed till his body convulsed and hissed at the sensitivity but the feeling was too fucking good to let go now. And it was the hottest thing ever to see Eren play with his softening cock, dragging his hand up and clamping on the head. If his body wasn’t so spent from a full day of sessions plus this fuck out, he’d be hard all over again.

He grimaced at the hole gripping him as he pulled out. The condom was tied and pitched to the farthest corner before his back slapped the mat. He just knew he feel this tomorrow morning.

Eren fell beside him, post coital bliss treating him too damn well. There was that crooked smile- no man was ever allowed to be _that_ sexy. Or that golden. Shit even his sex hair made him into a Greek god.

“I think I should sign up for more of these one on one sessions.”

This sexy bastard thought he was just so smooth. “Fuck. You.” Levi panted between two breaths. Two!

“Aw, did I wear you out, teach? Guess those dog years are catching up with ya.” He winked at Levi.

Once his heart regulated and palpitated at it’s normal pace, he was so going to whip out a grueling routine just for Eren next week.

 

[x]

 

It was the bitter sweet end of his class. Sweet because he didn’t have to deal with some of the deviants in his class. And bitter because, well, a few of his students were half way decent and respectful. Plus the woman burdened him with tearful goodbyes, thanking him for his guidance on the path of fitness. One of his heaviest students dropped 30 pounds since the session started and it felt good knowing his teachings succeeded. Annie and Mikasa questioned him for extra tips to further their progress: what stretches to use, how to bump up the difficulty of certain poses, and what other workouts he’d recommend.

“Want an ass kicking? Do some S.T. and HIIT.” He said. “Hange teaches HIIT. And I’ll be doing a 102 of this plus S.T.”

Sated with his answers, Annie and Mikasa shook his hand, saying he wasn’t half bad for a shorty with chronic bitch-face. Then he cracked a joke about checking the mirror cause he was not the only one with bitch face. He thought Annie actually smile at the comment.

He turned to his mat and rolled up the material and tied it tightly. He had it wrapped and slung over his left shoulder when Eren appeared at his side. Sweat darkened the collar of his under armor tee, basketball shorts stretched over thick thighs.

“If you start cry or anything- I will punch you.” He threatened half-heartedly as he pocketed his cell phone.

The speakers he used to connect his MP3 and livened the room with music was packed away in his duffel bag along with a fresh pair of clothes that he switched into after a shower. Plus his personal brand of soap and conditioner- he’d never bothered shampooing his hair as he ended up taking a second washing at his house.

Brilliant smile on cued, the edges crooked like he was some fucking innocent boy next boy. The one that pulled on your hair and hurled spit balls at you but suited up into a sleek tux with his hair mussed perfectly when he escorted you to prom. What a asshole.

“Don’t count on it. Though I will miss staring at that sweet ass of yours.”

“Oh, you should write sonnets with the way you speak.” He countered with a smirk. “Shakespeare ain’t got shit on you, son.”

“God, it so weird when you try to talk hip. Reminds me of my mom. Kidding! I’m totally kidding.” He recovered at Levi’s scowl.

“Whatever.” Levi shrugged and walked out the room with Eren at his heels.

The lock clicked shut, Levi stuffed the key away. “Taking any more classes?” He asked just to keep the conversation going.

Eren scratched his head. “Hmm. I don’t think so. Yoga not my thing. Thought I pick up some martial arts or something. I like moving around.”

“Yea. You could never sit your ass still so I’m not surprised.” Levi answered. Though he felt a little deflated with the fact that this was the last time he see that dumb ass smile.

Without the offer of it, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and squeezed. “Keep out of trouble, kid.”

“Try not to break your hip or anything.”

“The only thing I’m breaking is your face if you keep that mouth running.”

“Oh. I’m so scared.”

“Brat.”

The benefits of being a working staff member at World Fitness meant free usage of the equipment, keys to the place, and the private communal showers. It was positioned next to the co-ed one, one side for the female clients and other for the male. The staff’s one was similar but with glittery titles and shinier shower heads. It was clearly labeled STAFF MEMBERS ONLY so Levi was a bit alarmed when he heard the door creak open. At this time, Levi was the only person using the showers, Hange’s class ran for another half hour and Erwin preferred to use his home shower. So that left it free for Levi to lather away the salty sweat.

He shrugged it off. Maybe Mike was checking his locker for a change in footwear. It wouldn’t be the first time, he switched brands this late in the day. Hot water drizzled into his face and he melted into it, closing his eyes and running his hands around his neck to massage at his broad shoulders. Blindly, he reached for the little shelf that housed his soap and rubbed a lather into his flushed skin.

He returned it to it place when a hand snaked it way between his ass cheeks, one finger prodding his entrance.

“What the fu-“

“I caught you.” Eren whispered hotly into his ear and Levi shivered when a hard cock pressed determinedly against his thigh, hot and pulsing on his skin.

“Eren.” He moaned as that hungry mouth nibbled at his shoulder blades.

“You didn’t think I was leaving with a proper good bye, now did you?” The husky voice of lust had his cock swelling and throbbing to fullness.

“Shit…”

“Now how about you show me how _bad_ you can be, Levi.” He took Levi’s hand and dipped down his navel, past the black trail of pubic hair and to his aching girth. “I wanna see you touch your cock for me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> S.T- strength training  
> HIIT- high intensity interval training.
> 
> these are my fave routines to combine, so if you're curious about trying HIIT- it IS grueling and a challenge but it does burn a lot of caloires. so go into it knowing you're going be taking many breaks plus sweating like a pig.
> 
> there probably some mistakes. it late and i wanted to get this out before it rot in my folder for forever. hopefully you all enjoyed.


End file.
